Derby Girl
by CeceAsh
Summary: *ONE-SHOT* AH/AU. Bella has finally found her true calling in roller derby. Now that she thinks she has everything she's always wanted, Alice comes in and shakes things up.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first one-shot so go easy on me.**

**If you haven't figured out by now, this is a Twilight/Whip it crossover. I've been wanting to write a roller derby story for a while now, and thought this was the perfect way to do it...Alice and Bella style. If you haven't seen Whip It, I highly recommend it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Whip it...sadly.**

* * *

**-Five Months Ago-**

"We fit in as many games as we can, from April to August. We practice every Tuesday and Thursday, from three to five, here at the warehouse. That's about it...welcome to the team, Bella."

"Thank you so much, Maggie. I wouldn't have had the courage to try out if it weren't for you."

"I just saw something in you and motivated you to find it yourself. You are the reason you're here, don't forget that."

I nodded as she gave me a one-armed hug.

"You'll get your uniform the first game night, and your helmet on Tuesday for practice. And if you still need pads and skates, you know we have extras."

"Okay. I had my eye on a pair of skates, so I should be getting those soon. And I'll just go to the sporting good store downtown and get some pads this weekend."

"Sounds good. I'll see you Tuesday."

We parted ways, her heading to her car, while I made my way over to the bus stop.

I couldn't believe it, I was a Hurl Scout. I had known this is what I wanted to do since the first time I saw a game.

I've always wanted to be a part something, a team...but never really found anything that interested me enough to want to join. I guess I was just waiting for my true calling...derby.

As I drove back to my apartment, I couldn't help but smile to myself. That was, until I realized how sore I was going to be in the morning...ugh. The price you pay for fun.

I couldn't tell you the amount of times I fell on my ass before I started to get the hang of it. I hadn't skated in years...I still had my Barbie skates to prove it.

Over the weekend, I went to the sporting good store, like I told Maggie I would. I got two of each pads, just in case I ever needed an extra set, then headed to the shop where I spotted the skates I wanted.

I hoped they were still there. I hadn't bought them the first time because I wasn't sure if I was going to make the team or not, so I packed them back in their box and tried to hide them amongst the others, just in case.

Luckily, within five minutes of searching, I found them. They were jet black from toe to sole, with a shiny, metallic look to them. They looked, well, badass.

I tried them on, just to make sure they fit before I went ahead and bought them. Yup, fit like a glove. I couldn't wait to skate around in these babies!

Once I had gotten back to my apartment, I set up obstacles outside, to practice my turns and balance. Two hours later, I had gotten pretty good, and was confident if I did this every day, I'd be more than ready for practice on Tuesday.

I even got to wear my skates at work, thanks to being friends with the manager.

Soon enough klutzy Bella was disappearing, and a more coordinated Bella was taking over. I wished I had found this sport in high school, it would have saved me some major embarrassment in Gym class.

/-/

"Roller Derby?" Jane said, choking on her rum and coke.

"Yeah..."

"Isn't that a dangerous sport? You could get really hurt, Bella."

"Sure, it's a tad hazardous, but it's so exciting."

"You saw one game and you're already this obsessed?"

"And I'm pretty good at it, when I'm not falling on my ass. I've been practicing by myself, and getting better."

"Why are you doing this?" She asked as her brow furrowed.

"Jane, I finally feel apart of something. I thought you would be supportive..."

"I just worry about you. You're okay right?"

"Yes, I'm better than ever actually."

She looked at me as if she wasn't quite convinced.

"Our first game is in a few weeks...will you come?"

"I guess. Plus, if you die, I'll be there to ID your body."

She sure knew how to show her love.

I took another shot, loving the feeling of it flowing down my throat. I wasn't going to let her lack of enthusiasm ruin my night.

"I thought Alec was coming tonight?" I asked, changing the subject.

"He was, then his new boy toy surprised him with a date, and we both know what that means."

"Ugh, we need to get laid..."

And I sure did, it has been way too long.

"Whatever, Bella. You could have any girl, any time."

"You're so exaggerating, J."She rolled her eyes at me.

"Excuse me?" A voice from behind me asked as I felt a warm hand on my shoulder.

I turned to find small girl with short spiky hair smiling seductively at me.

"Uh...hi." I said nervously.

"I was wondering it you would like to dance with me?" She said into my ear.

Before I answered, I focused on the song. It had an good beat, perfect for dancing, so I accepted.

Taking her hand, she led me to the back of the dance floor where it was much darker, and started swaying her hips to the beat.

She was damn sexy, for a tiny girl that looked to be around twenty years old.

She turned her back on me, and after a few seconds, glanced over her shoulder at me. Backing up until we made contact, then slowly started to grind on me.

One of her hands came back and ran through my hair, pulling me closer, as the other grabbed my hand, placing it on her moving hips.

With her full body against we rocked with the beat of the music, the friction she was creating was driving me crazy.

I held her hips tight, and grinded harder against her, eliciting a moan I barely heard over the music.

I was literally seconds away from coming, when she suddenly pulled away from me and turned around, a huge grin plastered on her face.

Fucking tease, this girl is. She knew exactly what she was doing to me.

Grabbing my tie, she pulled me to her. Hands ran up my bare, slender arms before resting on my shoulders.

Wanting to give her a taste of her own medicine, I nudged my thigh in between her legs. She gasped as I rubbed against her, feeling the heat of her hot center on my leg.

We started dancing again, face to face this time, lips so close I could almost taste her. The soft moaning in my ear, and the gently hugging of my hair told me she close to the edge herself.

I grabbed her by the belt loops of her jeans, forcefully jerking her against me, I saw her eyes close at the pleasure.

The song ended right then, and so did my movements. I pulled away from her as her eyes shot open, giving me the disappointed look I most likely had on my face when she did it to me.

"Thanks for the dance." I winked at her before I turned on my heel and walked back to my table. Hearing a faint chuckle from behind me as I left.

Hot damn...

In some ways I regretted not finishing her. The ache between my legs was still very much there, and I could really have used a release.

Jane glared at me as I sat back down in my seat and ordered another shot. I needed it after what just happened.

"That just proved my point." She pouted.

/-/

We left the bar not long after that, hailing a cab that took us to our separate apartments.

I couldn't stop thinking about the girl I shared the very hot dance with, no matter how hard I tried to get her off my mind.

As I lay in bed, I let myself remember every moment with her, lighting the fire in me once again.

I groaned and slipped my hand past my underwear, finding a pool of wetness waiting for me. I licked my lips instinctively as my fingers slid around my pearl, evoking a moan when I finally grazed over it.

Even though I had just started, I couldn't take it anymore. I started rubbing myself, spreading the wetness around.

Squeezing my sheets with my free hand, I sped up the rhythm, spreading my legs wider so I had more room to work.

Flicking my wrist, I made small, quick circles on my swollen clit.

I was already so turned on, it only took a few seconds before my hips lifted off the bed as I came against my fingers, my body shaking as I cried out into the dead silence of my apartment.

I relaxed back into the bed as my body tingled with pleasure, my eyelids growing so heavy I gave in and shut them, while I lazily pulled my hand out of my undies.

And that's how I fell asleep. One hand loosely clutching the sheets as my mind only held only one image. The mysterious, beautiful, girl from the bar.

I had a feeling she would be the subject of most of my fantasies from now on...

**-Four Months Ago-**

Over the next few weeks I practiced like a wild woman. Scrimmages at the warehouse went really well, and I couldn't wait until our first real game of the season.

I was a lean, mean, skating machine. For once in my life, I felt strong and confident like I can achieve anything.

Maggie had gotten my green helmet done, and gave it to my at the first practice. My age, and coincidentally, my lucky number twenty-two, on the back in shiny gold. That's when things became so real for me. I couldn't believe I was doing this.

Sure the scrimmages were fun and all, but the better I got, the more I wanted the stands to be filled with fans, cheering on our team name.

Our first exhibition game was Thursday night, and as the day grew closer, the more excited I got. Though I was a little nervous, I hid it pretty well. Not wanting them to think they made the wrong choice by picking a weenie.

The last week went by extremely slow, only building more excitement and tension in the bottom of my stomach.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Thursday rolled around, and everyone was pumped.

"So tonight's your big debut! How do you feel?" Maggie asked.

"Like I might throw up..." I replied as I put on my uniform.

"Well that's one way to go about it." Holly chuckled. "Nervous, Bella?"

"No..." I lied.

"Uh huh. Just remember, it's just like a scrimmage...except now it matters if we win or lose." Rosa interjected.

"I don't think that's helping."

"Sorry, Maggs, just tellin' the girl the truth."

I gulped, hoping to swallow my nerves, but that didn't happen.

"Here, hold still." She held my chin as she applied some makeup to my face."You can never have too much eyeliner...or mascara." Smiling as she finished, satisfied with her work.

"Bella, this is from the team..." Rosa handed me a small container.

Not knowing what it was, I carefully opened it and found a mouth guard laying inside.

"Thanks, guys."

"Safety is sexy." Maggie grinned.

"Yeah, you are too young to lose those pearly whites of yours." Holly said as she skated past me. "And you know what else is sexy? Pantyhose! Try this on for size." She threw the green hose over to me.

Maybe feeling more attractive would help...definitely couldn't hurt!

I smiled at her, and she gave me two thumbs up, which made her look adorable. I couldn't help but chuckle at her.

"Everyone ready?" Razor asked as he entered the locker room looking pumped.

"As ready as we'll ever be..." Someone mumbled.

As the announcer started speaking, my heart fluttered. We lined up, waiting for him to finish introducing The Holy Rollers. As he called the last name, my breathing hitched...

"_Alright, folks let give a big welcome to the one and only Hurl Scouts! Maggie Mayhem, Smashley Simpson, Rosa Sparks, Bloody Holly, The Manson Sisters, and the newest member...Black Swan!"_

I skated out onto the floor, the crowd cheering for us as we circled the track and waved. I thought my heart was going to pound right out of my chest and flop onto the floor.

At the same time, it was pretty nice having people clap and cheer for you.

I took a deep breath and started to relax as we sat on the bench, huddled together.

"Skate fast, skate hard." Maggie said.

We all put our hands together before Maggie continued.

One, two, three..."

"HURL SCOUTS!" We all shouted.

/-/

Only a few jams left, and we were losing terribly...and I hadn't even been in the game yet.

"What have I told you girls? You gotta maintain the triangle formation." Razor said.

"What, triangle?" Smashley started. "I don't need to do the fucking triangle, I need to go and kick some fucking ass..." She skated away with Rosa, mumbling the rest of what she wanted to do to the other team.

Oh, Smash...always the violent one in the group, but you couldn't help but love the shit outta her.

"God damn it..." He hissed at them.

"Come on, Hurl Scouts!" Holly and I cheered next to me as they lined up on the track again.

They ended up scoring a few points, but we were so far behind that we'd never catch up.

Finally, it was the last jam of the game, and everyone came back to the bench and waited for Razor to say or do something.

He scratched his beard before coming over to me.

"Bella, you ready?"

"Uh..." I stared at him with wide eyes.

He laughed before he but the star fabric on my helmet. "Show 'em what you're made of."

I nodded as I put in my mouth guard and strapped my helmet on before racing off to the starting line, next to Eva Destruction.

_Looks like Razor has put in rookie, number twenty-two...Black Swan, as The Hurl Scout's jammer. Last one of the night, let's hope she makes it entertaining."_

Eva looked harmless and sweet with her charming good looks, big green eyes, and flowing blonde hair...but I've seen her on the track. She is fast and definitely not afraid to take a shot when she sees one.

"I like the taste of fresh meat." She whispered to me just before the first bell went off.

The blockers raced forward as the second whistle for us sounded. I dashed ahead as quickly as I could.

I caught up with the pack, squeezing through as best as I could, though loosing a little speed. Eva finding her way around easily.

"_Eva Destruction comes flying out of the pack, hoping to ruin Swan's debut, but will she?"_

Once I got out, I skated full speed, catching up with her and rounding the corner with my knees bent low.

By this time, the rest of my teammates had gotten ahead of other team's blockers and as I straightened out, they knocked each one of them down, making a clear path for me to pass.

I sped up again, leaving Eva in the dust as Maggie hip-checked her and went down. I collected my points and the buzzer sounded. I lapped the track once more, as I caught my breath, giving out a few high fives to the crowd.

"_Black Swan scores, getting the last four points of the game...but, The Widows take it home!"_

I made my way back over to the bench and was enveloped in a group hug.

"You were great, Bella!" Holly yelled, patting me lovingly on the helmet.

"Seriously, awesome for your first game." Rosa playfully punched my arm.

"Aw, I'm so proud! You did so good." Maggie said before giving me another hug.

This made me giggle. She was like a parent after her kid used the grown up toilet for the first time.

"Well, I didn't throw up..."

In fact, I felt so much better, I don't know why I was even nervous in the first place.

"Oh, that's good." She replied.

"Yes, great job, Bella...but the rest of you realize we still lost though, right?" Razor pointed to the scoreboard.

"Who cares? We came second!" Holly exclaimed.

"Yeah, second out of two teams..."

"We're number two! We're number two! We're number two!" The team chanted, getting strange looks from a few people in the crowd.

"This is all just a big joke." He sighed.

After we changed and were all standing outside the now deserted warehouse, Smash came up to us with a big smile on her face.

"We need to celebrate Bella's awesomeness! Hot Tubs?" She asked Maggie.

"I can't tonight...my little man is waiting for me. But great job again, Bells! I'll see you guys later." Maggie waved as she walked to her car.

"What's Hot Tubs?" I asked Smashley.

"Come on, I'll show ya."

Smash convinced Jane and I to attend the party, held by this "Hot Tubs" guy. We agreed easily, not having anything else to do for the rest of the night. Though when we got there, I did ask her to explain the odd nickname.

"At the warehouse, he's know as the announcer, Johnny Rockets." She started as she put her arm around me and Jane. "But here, he's known as Hot Tub Johnny." She smiled.

She pointed over to a good sized hot tub in the middle of the lawn. Rosa and Eva were the only ones currently in it, and they looked quite cozy.

"See...we didn't really have a party place until Johnny offered. Then we started calling him Hot Tub Johnny until he got us one. But don't worry, he's not allowed in..."

"Huh, nice."

We stood there for a few more moments, watching Johnny trying to get in on the action with Rosa and Eva.

"Hey, girls." he grinned.

"Not in this lifetime...or the next one." Eva declined as soon as the words left his mouth.

"Well, anyway...get yourself a drink. Mingle. Have some hardcore FUN!" Smash yelled, smacking my ass before she ran towards a guy by the deck, tackling him to the ground.

I did as she said, and went on a hunt for some boos. Jane and I walked in the house to find a live band playing, what I assumed, their own original song.

I stood there for a few minutes, enjoying the music before I left Jane there, an continued toward the kitchen, where Holly was pouring out drinks.

"Hey, Bells...having fun?" She asked as she poured some beer in a cup for me.

"A lot more fun than I had anticipated. Thanks." I said as she handed me the red plastic cup.

Leaving the kitchen, I walked around the house for a few more minutes before I came upon some stairs. My curiosity got the better of me, and I slowly went up to investigate.

When I got to the last step, it turned out to be this cute little furnished attic space. When I stepped in further, I saw that there was a small girl sitting on the floor looking through records.

She slid one out of it's case and popped it on the record player, placing the needle down gently.

The music filled the room, and I immediately knew who it was...and I had to applaud her for her taste.

"The Runaways..." I stated as I walked closer to her.

"You're a fan?" She replied without turning to face me, but her voice sounded familiar.

"Yeah, grew up listening to their music. My parents loved the good stuff."

"Good, you were a fan before the movie came out."

"Yeah, you too?"

"Yup." This time she turned to me, smirk on her face with a joint in her hand.

"You..." Was all I could get out.

"And you..." She lazily pointed at me. "Small world."

"Very."

"Well, to properly introduce myself...I'm Alice Cullen." She said as she stuck her free hand out.

"Bella...Swan." I managed to get out as I shook her soft, warm hand for a few seconds.

"It's nice to meet you Bella...Swan."

This time I was the one that smirked. I went to the wall and sat down across from her.

"I saw the game earlier." She stated.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, your pretty good. How long have you been playing? I haven't seen you on the track before."

"Tonight was my first game, actually."

She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Do you play?" I asked.

"Some." She said before the brought the joint to her lips and inhaled.

I couldn't tell it she was being vague for a reason or not...but it made me want to find out more about her.

"So, maybe I'll see you on the track sometime?"

"You bet." She grinned. "Want a hit?" Gesturing to her joint.

"I haven't done pot in years...so, hell yeah."

She chuckled as she crawled over to me, and took a few seconds for me to realize what she was going to do.

Ah, shotgun...with an attractive girl. This always ended the same way for me...in bed and naked, and I really wouldn't mind getting naked with this girl.

She straddled me, inhaling the smoke once again, then leaned towards me. I opened my mouth to her, our lips barely brushing as I took in the smoke.

I closed my eyes as I exhaled, smoke slowly wafting from my mouth and nose. I opened my eyes a few seconds later, to Alice staring at me, desire in her eyes.

Not stopping her as she leaned forward again, I did the same. Our lips were so close to touching...

"Hey, Bella, you up there?" Holly called out.

Alice got off me and sat in a small chair a few feet away, and ran her hand through her short hair before taking one last long drag from the joint.

"Yeah!" I yelled back as I straightened myself up.

"There you are, we're gonna play some Beer Pong downstairs, and I want you on my team."

"Okay, I'll be there in a sec."

I let out a sigh when she had gone, my eyes going back to Alice, who was now lounging in the chair looking mighty comfortable.

"Sorry about that..." She said casually.

"It's fine. Um...well, I guess I have to go. But I do hope to see you on the track sometime."

"You got it, doll face."

And with that, I left.

**-Three Months Ago-**

"Girls!" He shouted, getting everyone's attention. "Brand. New. Playbooks." Proudly holding them up. "Hot off the presses and I have a real good feeling about these." Smiling as he passed them out. "Go ahead, everyone take a gander."

I was passed the last one, and quickly flipped through the small booklet.

"If you girls follow these plays, I think we actually might win some games."

"Doubtful." Smashley whispered.

She was adamant that we didn't need any help, but I was on Razor's side this time. They hadn't won a single game in years, so it couldn't hurt to learn a few plays.

I went home that night and studied them, learning each one before I went to bed. I didn't want to be a slacker in case we went over them on Thursday.

We didn't, but it was still good to know them, and was excited to try them out soon.

The next game night I was pumped. Even though we were known as the team that lost every single time, we had a devoted following. I quickly became a fan favorite, people always cheering for me when I played.

This really was the best time of my life. I was involved in a great sport, had great friends, I didn't need anything else. Okay, maybe it'd be nice to have a girlfriend.

Speaking of girls, the one from the bar and party, also known as Alice Cullen, was still invadimg my thoughts daily. She was beautiful _and _had great taste in music. My ideal woman...

My thoughts were cut short as Johnny continued to talk over the loudspeaker.

_And the Fight Attendants are in the lead with 60 to 47._

"Alright, ladies..." Razor started. "Let's try play number ten."

"Which one is that?" Asked a dazed Smashley.

"How can you not know, it's one of the best plays!" Then he made a realization. "You girls didn't learn a God damn thing, did you?"

"That's not true...we got to play number three. Okay, two." Razor knew she was lying and she finally caved. "Maybe one and a half..."

"Okay, if you girls don't want to learn these plays, then fine."

He opened the playbook and tore out a page, then walked over to the the team's bench.

"Did he just take play number ten?" Holly asked.

He talked to the other coach for about a minute, before quickly walking back to us.

The buzzer sounded and The Manson Sisters, Maggie, Smash, and Rosa all took their positions.

Lets just say they learned quickly that Razor's plays were the way to go...

The other team crushed us, with our own play...which seemed to have knocked some sense into Smash.

"Want me to give them play number four now?" He asked.

"No!" We all said together.

"Then I'd like to move on from what just happened, and kick their asses. Here's what were gonna do..."

They quickly learned play number four, I remembered from studying it, so I already knew what to do. Holly, Maggie, The Manson Sisters, and I got out on the track, ready to pummel the other team.

The first whistle sounded and they headed down the track. The second blew and it was me versus Jackie Daniels.

I gained speed as I rounded the corner, her and I, neck to neck. We passed everyone with limited difficulty, and rounded the other side.

I skated as fast as I could and caught up with all the blockers once again. This time when the other team tried to prevent me from passing them by pushing together, I bent down and went under their arms.

Meanwhile, The Manson Sisters teamed up and took out Jackie by pushing her into the rail. I came around and collected my points, my team and Razor cheering us on.

The buzzer sounded as we headed back to the bench, I sat down, catching my breath, my heart thudding.

"See? You run the plays, you'll win the game." Razor said.

And the rest of the game, we managed to catch up to The Fight Attendants _and _pass them in score by a few points.

We all looked at each other in disbelief, then screamed from excitement.

_Oh my God, The Hurls Scouts finally won one! I'm just as shocked as you are folks..._

We jumped up and down as we celebrated, Holly picking me up and spinning me around with joy.

It felt so good to win.

_/-/_

Our next few games, we did everything Razor said, following his plays and winning. Smashley even _started_ listening to him, which was major progress.

We had won four since the game against the Fight Attendants, and I, along with everyone else, was stoked.

Though I did miss a few practices because of my job, I never missed a game. We were all gaining more confidence with each game we played, and I was loving it.

can't imagine going back to losing every single time like we were before, not after we were all getting so good.

Though the thought of losing wasn't on my mind as much as a certain Alice Cullen was. I thought about her during the day, and hell...even at night too.

I hadn't seen her since the night of the party in the attic, where we almost kissed.

I decided that if I saw her again I'd ask her on a date. I was confident she'd say yes, since she _did_ try to kiss me and all.

And there was just something about her that attracted me in such a little amount of time I had spent with her.

I wanted to unravel the mystery that was Alice Cullen...

**-One Month Ago-**

"_Everyone give a warm warehouse welcome to The Hurl Scouts!"_

The crowd cheered as we skated onto the track, taking a lap to wave before heading to our bench.

We were playing against The Holy Rollers tonight, and they were our toughest opponents.

Even with Razor's awesome plays, I knew we were going to have to give it our all to win this.

"Looks like pixie girl is back." Rosa commented.

"What?" I asked.

She nodded her head to the other team's bench, and my heart rate sped up.

"I-I know her, she was at Johnny's house party last month..."

"Oh, yeah...that's Mini Piledriver. She's replacing Iron Maven, since she broke her leg in scrimmage." Maggie said.

I got my wish...I _did _want to see her, but now she was sure to throw my focus off. I had no idea she was a Holy Roller.

/-/

I pushed a blocker into the rail, out of Holly's way so she could pass. Skating backwards, she rubbed it in their faces before turning around to make the corner turn.

I smiled too soon though, Alice had quickly swooped in front of me and stopped. The next thing I knew, her elbow was hitting me in the face.

I fell backwards, falling in front of Maggie and The Manson Sisters. We all went down, but thank God, Holly still got the points.

As I lay on the track, my nose was pulsating to the beat of my heart. Not good...

I turned to grab Maggie's outstretched hand and she gasped.

"What? Is it that bad?" I asked.

"Your nose is bleeding pretty bad, come on."

I put my hand up to my my nose, wincing at the pain.

I can't believe she did that . I can't fucking believe she close-lined me!

With my blood boiling with anger, I couldn't even look in the other team's direction. All I saw was red.

Razor quickly tended to me, cleaning me up and assuring me that my nose wasn't broken.

It was already badly bruised and hurt like fuck, but I'd be okay.

Good thing tomorrow was my day off work, then I could spend all day trying to figure out how to cover my bruise with makeup.

I sat out the rest of the game, cheering on my teammates as they stepped up their game and "fought in my honor".

And I'm happy to say, they kicked the shit out of The Holy Rollers.

_The Hurl Scouts did it again!_

I smiled at them as I got off the bench. The whole team rushed over, lovingly dog-piling me right there.

_It's official, The Hurl Scouts will go up against The Black Widows two weeks from now, for the Championship game. Be here!_

"Oh my God, I can't believe we did it. We're going to the Championship, baby!" Rosa yelled, evoking a cheer from the crowd.

"Great job out there, girls. I think we had a real chance at winning this year."

"As much as I hate to admit it, we couldn't have done this without your plays, Razor." Smashley said.

"I think there was a compliment in there somewhere..." He replied.

She stuck her tongue out at him, then skated over to me.

"Your first real injury, how do you feel?"

"Like shit. But Razor said it's not broken, so that's good."

"Yeah, when you get home you should put some ice on it for a while."

Definitely not asking Alice Cullen out on a date now...

/-/

I waited until everyone let the locker to start changing. My face hurt and all I wanted to do was get home, take some pain meds, and crawl into bed.

I heard the door open behind me, figuring it was one of the girls coming back for something they left, but kept my back to it as I took my uniform and skates and put them in my bag.

Soon, a familiar voice broke the silence.

"Hey."

I turned around, and there was Alice, still in her uniform and skates.

Before I could say anything, she glided over to me with a determined look in her eyes, slight smile on her face.

With her skates on, she was the same height as me, making for better access, I realized as she got much closer.

She gently took my bruised face in her hands, and kissed me.

It only lasted a few seconds, but it was a glorious few seconds nonetheless.

All the anger I had towards her was lost in that moment, and it didn't matter anymore.

"What was that for?" I asked once she pulled away.

"Just something I've been thinking about doing ever since that night at the bar..."

"Really?" I asked in disbelief.

"It's all I've been thinking about, actually." She admitted.

"Me too..."

We stood there for a few moments, gazing into each others eyes before she made the first move to speak again.

"Look, I'm sorry about earlier..." She said as she caressed my cheek again, getting a better look at my nose.

"Yeah, me too. It fucking hurt...still does!" I whined, trying to look angry.

She leaned forward, kissing the bridge of my nose lightly. "I'm sorry." She kissed it again. "Hurt anywhere else?"

Lying, I pointed to my lips. Hers curled upwards just before connecting once more, moving sensually against mine.

"I could always take you home and show you how sorry I am..."

I sighed as I closed my eyes, leaning my forehead against hers.

"I don't want to be your one-night stand."

"Who said anything about a one night-stand? Once I have you, I won't be letting you go anytime soon."

She wrapped her arms around my waist, pulling me closer before kissing my neck.

"Then I'd love to take you up on that offer, just not tonight. I feel like shit, and I don't look so pretty either."

"I think you're beautiful no matter what, but I'll take that rain check." She backed up from me, but grabbed my hand, squeezing it gently. "Until then, can I give you a ride home?"

The ride to my apartment didn't take very long, mostly because of Alice's scary, fast driving.

I was tempted to kneel down and kiss the ground when we finally slowed to a complete stop and got out.

My headache had gotten worse, and despite her lovely kisses, my nose was still pounding in pain.

She walked me to my door as I held onto her for support. I felt like passing out, so she took the keys from me and let us in.

"Bedroom?" She asked.

I nodded, giving her directions.

Next thing I knew, I was laying in bed, Alice pulling the covers over me. I was about to tell her not to fuss over me, but she beat me to the punch.

"Let me take care of you." Pushing a few hairs from my face and behind my ear, before heading into my bathroom.

My eyelids grew heavy, so I closed them while I waited for her to return. I heard her leave the bathroom, then a few noises came from the kitchen.

A few minutes later, she was back. Holding a glass of water in one hand and a pill with the other, I sat up and leaned on my elbow, taking both from her.

The pill went down easily, and the cold water felt good on the back of my throat.

She pulled out a small icepack from her hoodie pocket, and handed it to me, taking the glass and setting it on my nightstand.

I laid back down pressing the icepack to my sore face. Wincing at the pain, I closed my eyes and let out a sigh, glad that tonight was almost over.

All the while Alice sat next to me on the edge of the bed, rubbing my arm lovingly, making sure I was alright.

I opened my eyes and found hers immediately, having the urge to kiss her again.

"Gonna be okay?" She asked.

I nodded before she carefully removed the icepack from my face, and bent down to kiss me. The pack was forgotten as soon as it left my fingers, my hand going to the back of her neck, holding her there.

She moaned into my mouth before pulling back. She licked her lips before she let out a breath of air and smiled at me.

"You still sure about that rain check?"

My mind screamed 'get her naked, stupid!', while my face was just pounding away, telling me to wait.

"Yeah, I'll have to stick with my decision..."

"_Okay_." She exaggerated her disappointment. "Rest. I hope you feel better tomorrow."

I nodded as she stood up, walking over to the door.

"I'll see you soon."

And then she was gone.

**-One Week Ago-**

Turning down sex with Alice was probably the hardest thing I've done in my adult life. But, I knew it was best for now.

The morning after, I found a piece of paper she had left on the kitchen counter.

_Call me when you feel better, I'd like to take you on a date. 555-1990 -Alice_

I called her as soon as I put the note down, she answered after two rings, happily surprised to hear from me so fast.

From that day on, we saw each other as much as we could. And when we couldn't, we talked talked on the phone instead.

Eventually we agreed to have our date the night of the Championship, so in case we lost, I'd at least have something to be happy about.

I couldn't help but be really excited for the date. We were getting to know each other slowly but surely, and I really liked her. It turned out that she liked a lot of the same stuff I did.

And in other good news, my bruise had started to lighten up, so it was much easier to cover with make up now. It still hurt but not as bad as it did that first night, thanks to Advil.

Alice still apologized endlessly to hurting me, which I didn't oppose to. Especially when she did it in person, I would pretend that it hurt more than it actually did, just so she would always kiss me.

It was to the point where whenever she looked at me, my heart would flutter. I wasn't in love, but I was definitely on my way there. And the look in her eyes told me she was feeling the same.

At first, she didn't strike me as the really affectionate type, but thankfully I was wrong. She would always hold my hand, wherever we were, and I had to hold back or else I'd be smiling like an idiot the whole time.

Not only that, but she even practiced with me, teaching me some new techniques for the track.

The Championship bout was next week, and we had practiced a new move for me, which when presented to the team, they couldn't wait to try it out.

Everything was going great, and I hoped it would stay that way...

**-Present-**

"Are you okay?" Alice asked as we stopped just outside the locker room.

"Yes and no. I'm excited, don't get me wrong, but I'm also fucking nervous as hell."

She chucked, sliding her arms around my waist. "I love it when you swear." She said before she leaned in and kissed me.

This was not the time to get me hot...but I couldn't even try to resist her. Her kisses were my kryptonite...

Thankfully she let me go after a few seconds, saying she'd be the one cheering the loudest for me out in the stands.

I smiled and kissed her one last time before letter her go, and heading into the locker room.

"Aw, Bella's got a girlfriend!" Maggie gushed.

"Yeah, who knew pixie was a softie off the track?" Rosa commented.

"You two are so cute, Bells!" Holly said as she ruffled my hair.

"Thanks, guys." I said shyly as I started to change.

I let out a nervous breath as I realized that this was it. This game that decided whether we were the best team this year.

I changed quickly, tying my skates tight. Running my hand through my hair, I was ready to go kick some ass.

"_Ladies and Gents, give it up for The Hurl Scouts!"_

We skated out, greeted by a huge cheer from the entire warehouse. I couldn't hold back my huge smile as I heard people chanting our names.

As we gathered around the bench for a group hug, I was so glad that I had chosen to try out. I wouldn't have made these awesome friends that surrounded me. I wouldn't have run into Alice again at Johnny's party.

Who knows where I'd be.

"Big night everybody...are you ready?"

"Hell yeah." Holly responded.

"We can do this!" Rosa shouted, rousing more hoots and hollers from the crowd.

I glanced over my shoulder, finding Alice instantly. Her and Jane were here cheering me on with encouraging smiles that calmed me down.

Turning back to the team with restored confidence, I spoke up. "Let's go apeshit."

"That's what I'm talking about." Razor said. "Go get 'em!"

And we did, easily earning the first five points of the game.

"YEAH!" Holly shouted.

"Great start, ladies." Razor clapped.

/-/

Halfway through we were only behind three points, and were ready to really show them what we're made of.

"I'm thinking play number seven..." He trailed off, looking irritated.

"Smashley, wouldn't you be paying attention if this play was called Bong Water?" He signed. "Maybe I should put Bella in instead."

"No! My head is in the game!" She yelled back.

"Then go out there and prove me wrong..."

And boy did she. She got us four more points, and didn't illegally hurt someone in the process.

"Keep going like this girls, and we have it in the bag."

/-/

"We are this close to winning." Razor expressed. "I think it's time we break out...The Whip." He said as he grinned at me.

I nodded as I put my mouth guard in, and strapped my helmet on.

"Are you ready for this?" Maggie asked.

"You bet." I replied.

We fist bumped, then headed over to the track, taking our spots. Eva Destruction beside me, looking nervous for once.

The first whistle blew and Maggie, Rosa, and The Manson Sisters rushed forward. The second whistle came and Eva and I both had good starts.

As I went around the corner, Eva swung at me, trying to knock me off balance. Thankfully she missed and nearly took herself out.

I gained some ground on her, easily breaking through the blockers thanks to my teammates.

Eva quickly caught up with me, determined look in her eyes, but I wasn't going to lose this.

Neck and neck as we rounded the corner, I pushed myself harder than ever. I got in front of her, ready to make my move.

I saw Maggie look back at me, and I nodded, giving her the okay. She signaled to Manson Sister number one and Maggie grabbed a hold her.

She stuck her leg out as I came up behind her, and grabbed on. As the track started to turn, Manson Sister number one swung her leg around as hard as she could, giving me the speed I needed to pass everyone and cross the line.

The buzzer sounded before Eva could get there, and everybody stood up and cheered.

_"I can believe it folks, The Hurl Scouts won! What a way to end the season."_

"Holy fucking shit, we did it!" I heard Rosa yell from behind me.

"WOOOOOO!" I shouted as I rushed over to everyone.

_"Sorry, Widows, better luck next year!"_

Razor picked me off up the ground and swung me around.

"We're number one, we're number one!" We all chanted.

He put me down, and we all got back on the track for a victory lap.

_"Thanks for coming everyone, I've enjoyed the ever-loving shit outta you. Hope to see all of you next year!"_

I unstrapped my helmet as we made our way down the hallway. I hopped in the shower after we entered the locker room.

I already knew what I wanted to do, and I needed to be nice and clean for it.

Quickly I dried my hair and dressed, the others still in their uniforms celebrating.

"Come on, Bella...have a drink with us!"

"Don't get me wrong, I love you guys and really want to celebrate, but I have something I need to do..."

"Yeah, her girlfriend." Smash said as she nudged Holly with her elbow.

"Least _someone's _getting laid tonight!" Rosa replied. "Go, Bella!"

"You better go out with us next week then!" Maggie pointed her index finger at me.

"I will, I promise."

Alice was already waiting for me outside the locker room. I smiled as I raced over, enveloping her in a big hug.

She giggled at me as I released her. Pushing a few strands of hair out of her eyes before I bent down and kissed her.

"I want you...now." I confessed.

"Winning make you hot?"

"_You_ make me hot, and I can't take it anymore..."

"Your place or mine?" She smiled.

"Mine." I said, grabbing her hand and pulling her out the back exit.

This time I was truly thankful that Alice was a speed demon, because I literally wanted her _now_.

As we stumbled into my apartment, I blindly locked the door behind us. Not really caring at this point if I didn't quite get it or not.

I grabbed the sides of her waist, backing her up, crossing the living room quickly, our lips never parting.

Finally I just picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. I could tell she liked to be the dominant, so I was happy she let me carry her.

I honestly don't think she could have carried me, with that tiny frame of hers, I'd be afraid of breaking her in two with my weight.

I kicked open my bedroom door, the lamp beside my bed was already on, lighting up the room enough so we could see.

She looked beautiful in the golden light it produced, casting shadows across her face that accentuated her features.

As I laid her down on the bed, I crawled on top of her, letting my hand wander along the side of her body, from her thigh to her neck.

Not wanting to waste anymore time, my hands went to her jeans, unbuttoning and unzipping before pulling her pants down. I licked my lips when I saw the wet spot on her underwear, knowing that was because of me.

I had to stop myself from ripping them off her body, because I wanted to taste her so badly.

She lifted her hips as I took them off, throwing them to the floor, already forgotten.

I spread her legs with my knee, settling there as I pushed her shirt up her body, exposing her perky breasts. I didn't hesitate was my hand cupped one, her nipple growing hard in my palm.

Scooting closer, I took the other one in my mouth, letting my tongue play with it as she squirmed beneath me.

I moved up to her neck, leaving wet kisses as I went. Nipping at her earlobe, then kissing it too.

She moved underneath me again, this time her hands moved up my body and squeezed my breast hard before grabbing the back of my neck, and guiding me to her lips.

Her lips parted for me and I took the opportunity. I shoved my tongue past her lips and teeth and into her mouth, exploring for a few seconds before I pulled back.

I whipped her shirt off as I sat up, finally having her completely naked. This was the most vulnerable I have seen her, and I'm glad that she was letting me see it.

Without another thought, I slid down her body, my mouth covering her instantly, causing her to gasp.

She tasted unbelievable good, and I couldn't get enough her. Before I knew it, her breaths became short and quick, but I wasn't ready for her to come so soon.

I pulled away, her whimpering at the loss of contact as I kissed my down the inside of her thigh. I bit at the soft skin, leaving a white mark behind as I continued to her calf.

Letting her go, I moved over here until I got to her eye level. My hand slipping into her wetness, making her groan.

I teased her for a few seconds before covering her completely, rubbing back and forth for a few seconds before thrusting a finger in her.

She grabbed my sides for support, twisting my shirt in her fingers as I continued to move in and out of her.

Adding another finger, she threw her head back against the bed, her eyes rolling to the back of her head.

"Shit." She said between breaths.

Her walls clenched around my fingers as she rose her body off the bed as she came, hugging me to her.

I lay on top of her patiently as she caught her breath, wiping a few drops sweat off her forehead.

Without warning, she forcibly turned us over so she was on top of me now.

She had me pinned to the bed at my wrists as she grinded her leg against my jean covered center.

Leaning down, she kissed me hard before releasing me to remove my clothes.

Once they were off, our bodies fully against each other, no barriers, we seemed to fit together so perfectly.

Her hands freely wandered over my skin, finally landing on my breast. Taking it in her hand, massaging it before pressing her mouth there.

She planted sweet little kisses before parting her lips and taking it in her mouth, and biting down slightly, causing me to moan.

I felt her smile against my skin before moving down my body. She kissed my knee as she ran her hand over my slender thigh.

I raised my hips, silently telling her to hurry. She got the not-so-subtle hint and quickly buried her head between my legs.

Her tongue swirled around my clit, teasing me as she licked everything but what I needed most.

"Alice, please..." I begged.

She plunged inside me once, before taking it out and dragging it over my swollen pearl.

Grabbing her hair, I tugged gently on her feathery spikes, urging her to continue.

The pace started out painfully slow, only when I raised my hips into her, she started to speed up gradually.

My legs were quaking now, and she had to circle her arms around them to hold them still, spreading me wider at the same time.

I let out a loud moan, letting her know she was hitting just the right spot.

The tightening of my stomach started and and I knew I wouldn't last much longer.

A part of me didn't want to come just yet, wanting to savor the moment as long as I could. The other part of me _needed _to come. I had been wanting this release from her since the moment I saw her.

Her teeth raked across my clit, sending a shiver down my spine before she kissed it, sucking it into her mouth.

"Fuck!" I cried out as she sent me over the edge.

Gripping the sheets tightly in my hand and a squeezed my legs together.

I rode the wave of pleasure as long as I could before my body went limp, and she kissed her way back up my body.

My toes tingled as she kissed my mouth, giving me a taste of myself, which was nothing compared to her.

"You are so beautiful." She whispered.

I opened my eyes to find her watching me, big grin on her face.

As my heart skipped a beat, I knew. I knew that I was hopelessly, and completely in love with her.

Her fingers entwined with mine, and I had a feeling this was only the beginning of something truly great...

* * *

**A/N: This was a joy to write, and I hope that you like it as much as I do. Thanks for reading, and please review!**


	2. OUTTAKES

**A/N: A few short things that didn't make it into the actual story.**

**

* * *

**

**OUTTAKE #1: Shopping With Alice (The day after Alice injured Bella)**

"I'm so sorry." She apologized as she applied make up to my bruised face.

We had plans to spend the whole day together, but unanimously decided that she needed to do my makeup before we went out. Not wanting people to think she abused me or something.

"Alice, you've said that a million times...I forgive you. Ouch!-"

"Sorry! I didn't mean to press that hard!"

"It's okay, just be careful."

With a few last brushes against my skin, she declared she was done, and I looked in the mirror.

"Holy crap, you can't even tell." I said as I inspected myself.

"I know, I'm good."

She smiled proudly as she rested her hands on my hips, sending a wave of warmth through my body. I did found it odd that we had already been pretty intimate without really knowing each other that well, but I wasn't complaining.

"Now, change...then we can leave." She ordered.

"Yes, ma'am."

/-/

"Try this one on." She said as she flung a purple shirt over the stall door, hitting me in the face in the process.

We were only in the first store and I was already getting tired of changing clothes. But, since I wanted to spend time with her, I did as I was told.

"What the..." I said after I got the shirt on, confused by all the loose strings.

"Need help?" Asked through the door.

"Yeah...this is too complicated."

I signed as I unlocked the door and moved out of the way, so Alice could fit.

"It's not complicated."

She grabbed the strings and neatly tied them in the back, her fingers grazing my skin as she did so.

"Okay. Let me see."

Turning to her, she looked me up and down before giving an approving smile.

"Beautiful." She stated.

I blushed, trying to hide behind my hair, but she brushed it away and cupped my face.

"I think it's cute when you blush." She said before she leaned forward and kissed me on my cheek, letting her lips linger for a few seconds before pulling away.

That only deepened the the color of my cheeks as I had the urge to grab her and kiss her senseless.

Having the same idea, I saw a twinkle in her eye before her lips found mine. Warmth spread through me as my lips parted, allowing her to capture my bottom one and suck on it before letting go.

Not wanting the kiss to end just yet, I cupped either side of her face, and gently pulled her back up to me, planting one last sweet kiss on her perfect lips.

Both of us were breathing hard, holding ourselves back, not wanting to rush our relationship too much. I didn't know how much longer I could last though, she was so hard to resist.

**OUTTAKE #2: Alice Meets Jane/ Alice Takes Bella Home (The night before the Championship game)**

"Are you nervous?" I asked.

"I'm a Cullen," She scoffed. "of course I'm not nervous."

I bent down and gave her a quick kiss, before taking her hand, and pushing through the crowd as we headed over to my usual table. Jane was already there waiting, gulping down a rum and coke as we approached.

"Ali this is Jane." I said as we sat down. "Jane, this is Alice."

They both gave polite smiles as they shook hands.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Alice" I've heard _so _much about you."

"All good things I hope..."

"Other than you almost breaking her nose, yes."

"Jane-" I started, but Alice interrupted.

"Derby is a tough sport, sometimes you even have to hit the people you like."

After an awkward moment of silence, I tried to flag down the bartender, but to no avail since it was too crowded.

"Well, I'm gonna go get us some drinks. The usual?" I turned and asked Alice.

She nodded with a small smile, before I got up and made my way through the maze of people, until I got to the bar.

"Hey, Bella. What can I get you tonight?" Rose asked.

"Rum and coke for me, and a Bay Breeze for Ali."

"Coming right up!"

I took this time to look back at our table. They seemed to be having a pleasant conversation until Jane leaned forward and said something to Ali with a hard expression on her face. I wish I could read lips at a moment like this...

"Here you go, baby." Rose said, getting my attention.

"Thanks. Put it my tab will you?"

"You got it."

I smiled at her and weaved my way back to the table. By now, Jane's expression was back to normal, and they were actually talking about clothes, of all things.

"How'd you get Bella to shop with you?" Jane asked in disbelief.

"Magic, I guess."

"Well, lend me some of your pixie dust! She never wants to go with me."

Both laughing at her comment, I didn't contribute, not wanting to break their, what seemed like, bonding time.

If Alice was going to stick around like she had proclaimed, then I wanted my best friend and my girlfriend to get along.

We had been together for a short amount of time, but as we got to know each other, it felt longer. Every free minute we had, we spent with each other.

I knew I was falling, and hard, for that matter. Every time I saw her, my heart leaped in my chest. It was so hard to keep my hands off her.

/-/

"Hey, what did Jane say to you when I went to get us drinks? She looked kind of...oh, I don't know, intense." I asked as we walked up to my apartment.

"Just the usual best friend talk. 'If you hurt her, I'll hurt you', sort of thing."

"Oh."

"I'm not going to, you know. Hurt you, that is." She said as she grabbed my hand, our fingers automatically entwining.

I smiled at her, before we walked up the stairs, and turned down the hall, to my door. Leaning against it, she leaned in, pressing her lips to mine.

My hand went straight into her hair, tugging at the feathery locks as her hands circled my waist, bringing us closer.

"You need to get some sleep. Big night tomorrow."

Oh yes, the Championship game.

"After I'm done working tomorrow I'll come over, okay? Maybe give you a nice massage to help you relax." Her eyes twinkled.

"Alright." I said, trying not to sound _too _excited, but I didn't think I fooled her.

"Night, Bell."

"Good night."

I pulled her in for one more kiss, this time it was chaste, but still it sent a wave of tingles through me. Letting her go, I headed inside my apartment, my head spinning.

No, I wasn't falling. I _had_ fallen.

* * *

**A/N: This is everything that I'll be posting for this story. I really only added this special chapter, because a few people Story Alerted this one-shot. Thank you for reading :)**


End file.
